


Steady Steady

by HerBrazenElegance



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba is a slutty slut slut and a little ooc, Fluff, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/HerBrazenElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku learns how to be a good bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Steady

**Author's Note:**

> WOW HI I haven't written in way too many months but here I am with some more smut from a completely different fandom than I'm used to writing about. I don't know what that title means, ignore it. I'm seriously so excited about getting back into writing that the only thing that matters to me anymore is that I've finally written another fic, and I hope the people reading it enjoy it as much as I did creating it. c:

“A-Aoba, wait.”

The boy with blue hair – short now, but grown out a few more inches over the passing months – paused and met his flushed gaze.

“Having second thoughts?”

They lay naked and sprawled on the bed together, Koujaku in an uncharacteristically submissive pose on his stomach while Aoba supported himself on his knees, straddling his lover’s legs. His fist was closed around a simple toy somewhat long and thin and of course blue, nothing too over-the-top but it certainly did the job.

“No, it’s just,” he hesitated. “Uh…go easy on me, okay?”

Aoba giggled and kissed between Koujaku’s shoulder blades, gently prodding his flesh with the toy.

“It’s really not so bad at first,” Aoba admitted. “More pressure than anything.”

“I’d love to take your word for that,” Koujaku groaned. “Are you sure you haven’t just forgotten what being a virgin was like?”

Aoba swatted his exposed ass and smirked when it made him jump, contrasting it quickly with sweet words, saying, “Every time with you is like being a virgin all over again, Koujaku.”

Koujaku had to admit that made him smile and possibly get a few flutters in his heart.

“Mainly because you’re so slow and awkward, though,” Aoba finished. “Are we going to do this or not?”

He laughed. “Alright, you can start when you want. Honestly, though, when did you get so p-pushy – hah!”

Koujaku gripped the sheets upon the sudden intrusion and found Aoba to be correct after all, although the shock of being filled definitely didn’t help with the tight pain growing inside him. His breaths came shallow and he looked confused, but Aoba pushed further after receiving a nod to continue, laying more kisses into his shoulders and neck.

“How’s that?” Aoba asked after a minute or two.

“Uh, good, I think,” he answered a little breathlessly.

“Not what you expected?” Aoba chuckled. “I could get used to this.”

“Don’t get so – hn – excited! Aoba!” Koujaku’s voice turned up at the end in time with Aoba flicking a switch on the toy, causing it to vibrate on its lowest setting.

“Who’s excited?” Aoba breathed against his ear.

He just smiled when Koujaku didn’t answer and leisurely played with him in no hurry to end things just yet. Koujaku accepted it easily and seemed to be handling himself well enough, soft moans sneaking out here and there, but after several minutes of being toyed with the same way he began unraveling completely.

“Aoba,” he moaned. “Aoba, I – ah.” Koujaku flushed and buried his face into the pillow, unable to get the words out.

“What is it?” Aoba asked. “Feeling good now?”

Koujaku groaned but was otherwise silent, hoping Aoba would understand. He raised his hips only slightly to feel more of the toy being used on him.

“You must be,” Aoba said. “If only I knew how to make you feel even better.”

He left that statement hanging in the air, waiting for Koujaku to get the hint. He did, and it made him even more embarrassed, but Koujaku finally swallowed his pride and turned his face away from the pillow.

“Aoba, I…please,” he begged shamefully. “You know what I want.”

“Mmm, no, I don’t think I do,” Aoba teased. “But you did say please, so I’ll make a guess.”

Koujaku moaned and lifted his hips even more when Aoba turned a dial on the toy to make it vibrate stronger, his hips churning in an effort to find that spot he’d hit on Aoba so many times before when he topped. He nearly had his ass up to Aoba’s face before he found that perfect angle, keening low and tightening his fists on the sheets.

“Koujaku,” Aoba breathed. His confidence slipped as Koujaku’s tone changed, and he slowed his movements with the toy, had to grip the base of his cock and breathe for a moment to come back under control.

Aoba called to him again more firmly, leaning over the curve of his back and resting his chin on his shoulder. “I want to make you come.”

Koujaku bucked under him and looked like he would lose it just from hearing that, but then Aoba turned the dial as far as it would go and it had him practically screaming. One of his arms came back to find Aoba’s, grabbed his wrist and jerked it around to his front and fit his palm around his cock. Aoba let him take control in that regard, his resolve in being the top slipping anyway, and worked Koujaku in the front and back until he was sobbing into the mattress.

“Aoba, A-Aoba, I–!“

They both moaned as he came, his whole body tensing up and spilling into Aoba’s hand before collapsing against the sticky sheets. Koujaku lay like that for a while before trying to roll out of his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Shit, uh,” Koujaku began smartly. “You can turn it off now. Aoba. Aoba, please take it out.”

“Oh, sorry,” he said after snapping out of it and did as Koujaku asked. He threw the toy off to the side, meaning to just have it out of the way, but it ended up bouncing off the edge of the bed and tumbling to the floor.

“Oops,” Aoba muttered. He got up to save it, but Koujaku caught his arm.

“You didn’t finish,” Koujaku pointed out.

“That’s fine.” Aoba smiled bashfully. “It was good enough for me just seeing you have fun.”

“I don’t believe that,” he responded, and pulled Aoba back toward him.

“Hey!” Aoba thumped onto his back next to him. “I said it’s fine! Really.”

“It’s not fine for me, though.” Koujaku slid down to Aoba’s groin, palming his still-hard length.

“Koujaku!” Aoba whined, but despite his protests he found it more and more difficult to deny that he really _did_ want to come because it really did hurt to just deal with it. However, there was one tiny issue he had about the whole ordeal, and Koujaku’s mouth slipping over his cock didn’t help matters.

“A-ha! Koujaku, wait,” he moaned.

Koujaku stalwartly ignored him and bobbed his head slowly and somewhat awkwardly. Aoba never had the heart to tell him that despite all his experience with women, he still wasn’t the best at giving head to a guy, and besides the practice wouldn’t hurt, right? He tried hard, at least, to make Aoba feel good, and it also made Aoba feel better in another way, the one in which he didn’t quite _measure up_ , so to speak. It was part of the reason he’d chosen to use a toy instead for Koujaku’s first experience as a bottom, under the pretense that they could ‘work their way up’.

A particularly good oral maneuver had Aoba’s mind thrown back into the reality of Koujaku being between his legs, and he sat up on his elbows to watch. Aoba’s face was burning even if Koujaku’s mouth wasn’t the best he’d ever gotten.

“Hey, Koujaku,” Aoba breathed. “Do you, hah, remember that thing I, uh, do for you?”

Koujaku’s eyebrows furrowed and he gave a confused hum with his occupied mouth.

“You know,” he went on somewhat hesitantly. “Uh…underneath. With your tongue – ah, AH, okay yeah, you got it. Just, ahh, keep doing that.” Aoba fought the urge to tug on Koujaku’s hair and instead rested back down and buried his fingers in the pillow under his head. He was so close, breathing hard enough to make himself dizzy, and if Koujaku kept up that little trick…

“Ah, Koujaku, I’m–“

Aoba’s back bowed hard as he released. It felt amazing, but unfortunately the warning came a little late and left Koujaku with more cum on his face and hair than he’d intended after pulling away.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry.” Aoba panicked and tried to wipe what he could off of his face, but Koujaku caught his wrist and smiled.

“It’s fine,” Koujaku reassured him, kissing Aoba’s slippery fingers.

“Gross.”

Koujaku laughed at him and scooted back up, half-lying on top of him. Aoba naturally tied his arms up around Koujaku’s neck and kissed his forehead.

“So would you do this again?” Aoba asked after a while.

“I don’t know how much I care for facials after that,” Koujaku replied.

Aoba blushed furiously. “I meant before that.”

Koujaku smiled at him, thought for a while, making little faces as he did so, then met Aoba’s eyes.

“I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I want to feel _you_ next time, Aoba. I don’t care how insecure you are about–”

“Right,” Aoba cut him off, not wanting to hear his own thoughts being repeated to him. Then a silence stretched between them.

“Aobaaa,” Koujaku cooed with frown. “You know it’s not the size of the boat–“

“I KNOW, I know, I get it,” Aoba responded frantically. “We can do it the next time. I promise.”

Koujaku smirked at how embarrassed he’d gotten, laying little kisses into his cheeks and ears and eyes.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
